Emerging Fates
by Usa Serenity
Summary: A comet is racing towards Earth. Does anyone posess the power to stop it?
1. Default Chapter

Emerging Fates - Protector  
by: Usa Serenity  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It raced across the endless blackness, oblivious to the stark, cold  
beauty it passed. Waves of it's power roiled in colorful streaks that  
followed behind it like streamers on a child's kite. It did not choose  
the path in which it now traveled, for it did not contain the  
intelligence necessary for that choice. A meteor is not a living  
thing, regardless of the destructive power it holds. So, without the  
knowledge of it's consequences, it tore through the heavens on a  
collision course with a land of incomparable elegance....   
  
  
Protector  
  
The sun peaked on the horizon, pink and gold just beginning to stain  
the blue-black sky where it met the deeper hues of the ocean. The  
view from the balcony on which he sat was one of the most  
spectacular on the island. He watched the gulls, bathed in the pink  
light of the dawn, dip perilously close to the sea in an attempt to  
capture their breakfast. The great emerald lawn sprawled beneath his  
perch, glistening with fresh dew, to where it met the great cliffs that  
plunged straight down to the churning water below. Swans that had  
been the bane of his childhood began to awaken and roam about the  
deep, plush grass, trumpeting the arrival of the sun. He sighed as he  
looked the crystal mounted in the corner of his balcony retreat. It was  
time. He let his eyes travel one last time over the landscape that he  
loved so much, and turned to enter the house with a heavy heart. The  
last sound he heard as he pushed through the door was the  
wrenching call of the swans.   
  
He dressed slowly, hoping to prolong his peaceful morning as much  
as he was able. The faint chiming meant he could not stall any  
longer. He made his way down the winding, marble staircase to his  
visitor waiting in the foyer below.   
"Your Highness," she said with a respectful bow.   
"Senshi," he returned the gesture politely. "Please, let us go into the  
study. I think I need to be sitting down for whatever it is you have to  
say." His face was a study in conflicting emotions. While he smiled  
with his mouth, his eyes gave away the grim sadness he felt in his  
heart.   
The strange twosome walked to the small study on the first floor. He  
led, with the uniformed visitor following at a very respectful two step  
distance. He stopped by a small square crystal mounted on the wall  
just inside the study and spoke softly into it. He then gestured to a  
pair of deep, leather chairs that faced each other. "Please, be seated.  
I've called for tea. Now, what is it that you need to speak to me  
about?"   
"I can tell you have an idea about my intentions, why don't you tell  
me what you think I'm going to say," she smiled and settled into the  
chair, carefully arranging her long green hair over her shoulder and  
propping her staff against the wall.   
"Alright, I know you are a Senshi, that much is obvious by your  
uniform. I also know there is rumor of a prophecy detailing the  
demise of my kingdom that was discovered in the libraries of the  
Serenity Kingdom, on the moon. I assume you are here to warn me  
of that prophecy and ask for the evacuation of this island," he  
finished with a bitter tone to his voice that was not missed by his  
visitor.   
"You are close to the truth, but not completely accurate," she paused  
to study the man seated across from her. He was very attractive, with  
inky black hair and violet eyes. An aristocratic nose, full mouth and  
strong, square chin completed his handsome face. His skin was  
smooth and fair, with just a hint of olive. The strength he possessed  
was not overtly apparent, but to a careful eye, it existed; dormant,  
waiting for the moment it would be needed. Most of all, he was regal.  
The royal bloodline visible to any who cared to look.   
"Please then, Senshi, tell me the rest," he replied.   
She took a breath before continuing. "A prophecy was found, by me,  
in fact. You are correct that I am a Senshi, but what you probably  
don't know is the element I align with. My planet is Pluto, and my  
element is time," she stopped again to let the information settle on  
the young king. "As I said, I found the prophecy in the library, the  
Serenity Archive to be exact. It does detail the end of your kingdom,  
but it also foresees a new beginning. An evacuation order will be at  
your sole discretion, however, I must insist that one person survive  
the apocalypse.....your son."   
It was his eyes, again, that gave away his true reaction. They  
widened and almost seemed to shake for a moment as the shock of  
the revelation sank into him. His face remained passive, however, as  
he replied to his visitor, "That is where your prophecy makes a  
mistake. I have no son."   
"Not now, but in time you will marry, and I assure you he will be  
born." With that, she rose from the chair and retrieved her staff. She  
closed her eyes and raised the staff slightly and the space behind her  
seemed to shimmer. The last he saw of her was a look of sadness on  
her face as she stepped into the void and disappeared.   
  
  
She looked so fragile and small in the large bed, surrounded by  
pillows of all shapes and sizes. She was propped on some of these as  
she listened to her son talk about the visitor he'd had this morning,  
her violet eyes following him as he paced.   
"Alonzion, I can see that you believe what she had to say. Why do  
you punish yourself by trying to deny your own thoughts?" she  
questioned him. He was much to young to in the position that he was.  
Eighteen was awfully young to have to face reality and rule a  
kingdom of thousands, but he had no choice. His father had died, and  
she was too weak and ill to rule. He accepted his fate without  
question, but sometimes his youth made him reluctant to accept  
some ideas.   
"Mother, I don't know if I believe her or not. How can some dusty, old  
book in a library on the moon predict our future? You should have  
heard her! She didn't care about this land at all, just about some son  
I may or may not have!" He paced as he ranted, back and forth  
across the worn rug in his mother's bed chamber. She smiled  
inwardly as she listened to the contradictions in his speech. The  
fatigue that plagued her began to overtake her body again, and she  
had no choice but to close her eyes and give in to it's wrath.   
"I think I'll go to this Serenity Archive and see the prophecy for  
myself," he stopped as he realized that she had drifted off to sleep  
again. It hurt him deeply to watch her slowly dying before his eyes.  
He went over to the bed and brought the coverlet up to her chin and  
left the room, the crystals that provided light automatically dimming  
as she slept.   
Alonzion went into his own suite of rooms and lay down on his bed.  
His mind whirled with thoughts and memories. He remembered his  
mother, healthy and happy, playing hide and seek with him when he  
was a boy. He remembered his father, wise and caring, a great king,  
just before he left on the interplanetary journey that would end his  
life. His ship had grazed an asteroid and the pilot lost control. They  
had plummeted into the gaseous interior of Jupiter, and died.  
Alonzion had been only fifteen at the time, and took the news badly.  
It had taken all of his mother's considerably abilities to bring him out  
of the depression that had claimed him. It was a double blow, when  
his mother fell ill. Taking the throne was the last thing he wanted,  
but he knew he had to do it, for his father. He had been king for  
almost three years now, and it was always a difficult job at best.  
Children, heirs..were the last thing on his mind, but now he was  
forced to think about it because of the Senshi of Pluto. There was a  
girl that came to mind when he thought of a queen to sit beside him.  
Gaia. The name was music to his ears, and he almost smiled when  
her face graced his mind. They had been seeing each other in secret  
for about six months now, but he doubted his mother was in the dark  
about their relationship with her telepathic abilities. Pleasant  
thoughts of mischievous adventures gone awry because of her gifts  
flitting in his mind. It was only a momentary refrain, however, as the  
words of the Senshi came back to him. Apocalypse. That was how she  
referred to the prophecy. The end of a world, his world. The end of his  
life too, it seemed. How would he be able to be happy when he knew  
it was only for a few brief moments? How could he bring a child into  
the world knowing he would have to endure it's end and lose  
everything that made up his identity? These questions, among others,  
circled in his mind as he drifted off to sleep.   
Queen Antonia Endymion lay in her bed, her long, dark hair coiled in  
a neat braid that rested beside her. She was too weak to walk, and  
had to have everything she needed brought to her. The illness that  
struck her not long after the death of her husband was unknown, and  
incurable. That in itself was cause for alarm, for there had not been  
an incurable disease here in Atlantis for centuries. Every elder and  
seer and prophet on the island had been to visit her over the years,  
but none could determine the cause or the reason for her plight.  
Antonia, however, knew why she was ill, and what was causing it.  
She had been born with the gift of inner sight. Telepathy. She had  
polished her ability over her lifetime and was now able to read even  
the most closed mind. She also had visions, usually in the form of  
dreams. It was one of these visions that told her of the coming  
destruction, and the part her son must play in it. The vision also told  
her why she had become ill. It seemed her lifeforce was connected  
with the island on which they lived. She was a direct descendant of  
the original inhabitants of Atlantis. This she knew very well, and had  
documented it in detail because she had always been fascinated by  
genealogy. She was the only blood descendant left on the island. This  
put her life in jeopardy, for when the island died, so would she. Her  
illness was a precursor to the coming events that would destroy her  
home. Some days, she could almost count the minutes until the end,  
but others, it was like it was all just a dream. But, the illness  
remained, so she knew the end was coming, just not when.   
Alonzion's shock over the Senshi's prediction of his son paled in  
comparison to hers. This had not been revealed to her in her visions.  
She had thought that it would be Alonzion who would escape the end  
somehow. She knew now that the Senshi was correct. While she slept  
before, another vision had come to her. She saw a young boy of  
about six years. He had jet black hair and midnight blue eyes. The  
hair from his father, Alonzion, and the eyes from his mother, Gaia.  
She saw him surrounded in a golden aura streaked with silver. The  
gold was familiar to her. In the royal vault, there was a golden crystal  
that was said to hold great power, but no one had ever been able to  
call upon it. She saw this boy wielding the golden crystal and making  
use of it's almost unlimited energy. The silver in the aura was a  
mystery to her. She tried to decipher it's meaning, but eventually  
gave up in the futility of it all. If the visions wanted her to know, they  
would make it clear.   
  
Time passed, and eventually Alonzion was able to put the prophecy  
to the back of his mind. There was the more pressing business of  
ruling Atlantis to occupy his mind, and also, there was his newly  
announced engagement to Gaia. They had met at an embassy ball  
almost a year before. She was the daughter of one of the cities  
nobles, and had considerably standing in the aristocracy. Alonzion  
wouldn't have cared if she was the cleaning lady, for he had fallen in  
love almost at once. His first sight of her had left him almost  
breathless. She had been wearing a pale blue evening gown that left  
her shoulders and a long expanse of her back exposed to be kissed by  
the night air. Her auburn hair had been piled on top of her head with  
a few strands left loose to curl around her face and accent her soft,  
creamy complexion. Her large, midnight blue eyes dominated her  
delicate face and her ripe, pink mouth completed her perfection. But,  
as exquisite as she was, it was the kindness that radiated from her  
very soul that drew him to her. That night gave them just one brief  
dance, but it held promise of more that left both of them searching  
one another out in the crowd. Alonzion came to discover a sharp mind  
lurked behind her lovely features, and they had many philosophical  
discussions over the course of their courtship. He had yet to bring up  
his conversation with the Senshi of Pluto to her, though. It never felt  
as if it was the right moment. He put the unbidden thought out of his  
mind and concentrated on the royal decrees that lay before him on  
the blotter.   
  
Gaia was happier than she had ever been in her life. She couldn't stop  
staring at the beautiful engagement ring that now rested on her left  
hand. The setting was magnificent, platinum with a large star  
sapphire surrounded by eight diamonds that represented the other  
planets in the system. One perfect pearl was set off-center in the  
sapphire to represent the moon. It was the most beautiful ring she  
had ever seen. She loved Alonzion with all her soul, but at times a  
sense of unease would overcome her. The women in her family had  
always held the gift of healing, but usually had to use the crystals to  
focus their energies. Gaia didn't need them. She could heal with her  
touch alone. The unease she felt around Alonzion sometimes  
reminded her of the feelings she got when sensing someone in need  
of healing. But, with him, the sense seemed to come and go, and that  
shouldn't happen with a normal ailment. She had mentioned this to  
Queen Antonia once, hoping the queen's telepathic insights would  
help her determine the cause of her feelings. The queen had only  
given her a small, sad smile and said, "What will be, will be. Please,  
try to be happy while you are able." This statement left Gaia even  
more troubled than before, but she could not press further because  
the queen had drifted off the sleep.   
  
Gaia tried to put her unease aside, and for a time the feelings seemed  
to abate. The marriage ceremony was enchanting, and her wedding  
gown was a vision of silk and lace. Almost the entire kingdom  
attended, with the excess crowd spilling out into the streets of the  
city. Queen Antonia had been arranged in a wheeled chair and sat  
proudly while her son and new daughter-in-law exchanged their vows  
and because man and wife, and after Gaia was presented with the  
royal scepter, King and Queen. The celebration lasted into the dawn  
of the next day, with the newlyweds slipping off around midnight to  
begin their month-long honeymoon on a neighboring island. Antonia  
was carried back to her bed chamber where she slept a peaceful and  
contented sleep. The vision woke her some time later, and she sat  
up, shaking and soaking with cold sweat. Her breath came in ragged  
heaves and it took her several minutes to bring it back into a normal  
rhythm. This vision was very different from any of her others. She  
had seen clearly the end of her world, and it had frightened her  
badly. The vision had started innocently enough, with Alonzion, Gaia,  
and the blue-eyed boy she had foreseen before. The small family had  
been picnicking on the lawn in the back of the castle. The boy  
suddenly jumped up and bolted for the cliffs that marked the edge of  
the island. Alonzion shouted for him to stop, but fell to the ground  
clutching his chest in agony. Gaia was torn between going to her  
husband and running after her son. Her decision was forgotten,  
however, when the sky blackened and the boy stopped and help his  
hands up towards the heavens. A golden glow began to emanate from  
his small fingers and the golden crystal materialized in his hands. He  
closed his eyes as a burning streak tore across the sky and impacted  
in the city below. Antonia watched, horrified, as the vision played out  
before her eyes. There was no sound, but she could see Gaia  
screaming silently as she hovered over Alonzion's unmoving body.  
The boy still stood, eyes closed, and gathered the power that had laid  
dormant in his young body. The golden glow spread over his mother  
and the body of his father, it spread over the entire castle and into  
the city below. The glow seemed to solidify into a dome that covered  
most of the city, except for the area already devastated by the  
meteor. Beads of perspiration began to pop up on the boys brow and  
the dome began to shrink. The fireball that began at the impact site  
spread as the protective dome retreated, consuming all that was  
before it like some gluttonous giant. That was were the vision ended,  
and was why Antonia awoke in her current state.   
  
On the six month anniversary of their marriage, Alonzion and Gaia  
announced her pregnancy. The kingdom erupted in celebration for the  
heir to be. It was a difficult for Gaia, and she was confined to bed for  
the most part. Alonzion stayed by her side as much as possible, and  
wheeled his mother into Gaia's room often so the two could keep each  
other company. Antonia had visibly worsened in the last six months,  
growing thinner, and losing part of her luxurious raven hair. It  
tormented Gaia to see her beloved mother-in-law in the constant pain  
that seemed to plague her lately, but all her attempts at healing had  
failed. Gaia now smiled as Antonia was brought into her room. Today  
seemed to be a better day.   
"How is my grandson?" Antonia asked with a grin.   
"How do you know it's a boy?" Gaia returned her smile easily. It was  
a constant dialog between the two, familiar and comforting.   
"Gaia," Antonia began, her face turning serious, "Do you remember  
when you asked me about Alonzion's health?"   
"Yes, I do, very clearly. I also remember the cryptic answer you gave  
me, 'What will be, will be'. That statement confused me very much,"  
Gaia replied.   
"I know it did, my dear, and I apologize for that, but it would have  
been dangerous to reveal the truth to you then." Antonia's brow  
knitted in a spasm of pain.   
"Mother! Are you alright? Do you need me to do something?" Gaia  
asked, alarmed.   
"No, it's important that I tell you, just give me a few minutes and I'll  
be fine," Antonia said through clenched teeth.   
Gaia kept her eyes on her mother-in-law and saw the spasm pass and  
the agony leave her face. She breathed a sigh of relief as Antonia  
relaxed and continued to speak.   
"Gaia, you know that I am a telepath, but did you know that I also  
receive visions?"   
"I think Alonzion mentioned that to me before," Gaia said with worry  
in her voice.   
"Well, it is true. I have recently had a vision of the end of our land,  
Atlantis. This will happen in six years. Your son will survive that  
catastrophe, but I don't know if anyone else will." Antonia paused to  
let Gaia absorb what she had said. Gaia's hands flew to her enlarging  
stomach and her eyes widened in shock.   
"Alonzion?" Gaia questioned hesitantly.   
"No, dear, I'm sorry," Antonia said as tears began to pool in her violet  
eyes.   
When she was able to speak, Antonia went on, "I think that is the  
reason for your occasional uneasy feelings around my son. I labored  
whether or not I should reveal this to you, but I finally decided it was  
your right to know. Please, I beg of you, don't dwell on what will  
happen. Be happy that your son will survive, maybe to build Atlantis  
anew! Make the most of your short time together and be grateful of  
the years you will have," Antonia was crying openly now, sorrow  
written on her aging face.   
Gaia could only nod numbly and rub circles on her abdomen with  
shaking hands.   
  
After the difficult pregnancy, the easy birth was almost anticlimactic.  
The prince was born with the black hair of his father and the midnight  
blue eyes of his mother. The doctor gave the couple a few minutes  
alone with the newborn at their request. Gaia sobbed and held the  
baby as close as she could, and Alonzion seemed shell shocked. He  
reached out and caressed her shoulder and she leaned into the  
support he offered.   
"Oh, Alonzion! I know the time will go by so quickly! I can feel the  
end racing towards us!"   
"My darling Gaia," he began, his voice thick with emotion, "We can't  
dwell on the future. It will only make us miserable. We have to think  
of his well being. Please, dry your eyes, we have to think of a name."  
He took her face in his hands and dried her tears with a sweep of his  
thumb.   
"I know, I'm sorry, I was just overcome for a moment," Gaia replied  
as she tried to compose herself. "I've already chosen a name, it  
means protector, because that is what he will be," she said with awe  
in her voice. She looked at her husband and he nodded for her to go  
on. "His name will be.....Mamoru."   
*****  
Part 2  
Mamoru Endymion grew into a delightful child. He had his father's  
dark hair and aristocratic good looks, and his mother's deep liquid  
midnight blue eyes. Even at the age of six, he showed both the  
kindness of Gaia, and the strength of Alonzion. He could sometimes  
by overly serious for a child his age, but most of the time he was just  
a normal, happy six year old.   
He was especially excited today, because he, his mother, and his  
father were going on a picnic.   
He ran through the great palace at the impossible speed that only  
young children seem to be able to maintain, and rounded the  
corner into the sitting room, only to collide violently with one of  
the staff.   
"Excuse me!," he exclaimed, panting. The young boy stood quickly,  
but after seeing what he had caused, fell just as fast back to his  
knees to help clean up the pile of broken tea cups that now lay in a  
help on the floor.   
"Your highness, please, it's not necessary for you to do that, I can  
clean this up," the maid replied, smiling. This wasn't her first  
encounter with the prince, and she knew what his reply would be.  
"I made the mess, I'll clean it up," he said determinedly, his face  
serious for a moment, but then breaking into the handsome grin  
that kept anyone from becoming angry with him.   
The day was glorious. The sun shone it's warmth down on the  
emerald lawn from a sky so blue that it seemed almost unreal. Th  
sound of the surf crashing into the cliff base far below the palace  
grounds was soothing and wonderful. Mamoru helped his father  
spread the picnic cloth on the ground with exaggerated gestures,  
both laughing as they played. Gaia laughed with them, but was  
overcome by a wave of panic as she began to unload the heavy  
food basket. She paused, keeping her face turned down to prevent  
either her son or her husband from seeing the unexpected tears  
that had begun to course down her cheeks. She brushed them off  
hurriedly, and put on her best face before raising her head and  
announcing the lunch was served.   
They ate in a peaceful silence. The panicky feelings that Gaia had  
felt earlier seemed to be gone, but she was left with a strange  
sensation of deja vu. She tried to dismiss it, and enjoy the day  
with her family, but couldn't completely rid herself of the  
uneasiness.  
Antonia lay in her bed, gasping. The vision/dream that had awoken  
her was the final one she would have. The day that had plagued  
her for so many years was at hand. She could feel the meteor  
racing towards her homeland, and knew that the kingdom of  
Atlantis was living it's last days. She concentrated on the task that  
would be the saving grace for much more than this jewel of an  
island, perspiration beading on her forehead as her eyes glazed  
over strangely.   
In a hidden chamber below the very center of the palace, a  
beautiful golden crystal began to resonate. It had been in this  
sacred place for an eternity, it seemed. No one, as of yet had been  
able to activate it's powers, but all knew how great they were. The  
crystal rose off it's pedestal, and seemed to vibrate subtly. It gave  
off a great flash of light, and seemed to burst into millions of  
glittering starpoints.   
Antonia Endymion slumped over in her bed, her thoughts were  
almost unconsciously carried out at this point, as she reached out  
her mind one last time.   
"mamoru," the voice was very faint, but he knew it instantly.   
"Gamma?" he questioned softly.   
"yes...you must listed very carefully. I have to go away...my time  
here is over, but I need you to do one last thing for me before I go."  
"What is it Gamma? I don't understand?"  
"I know you don't my darling, but it will all be clear very soon.  
Now, I need you to run over toward the cliff..."  
"But Gamma, mother says..."  
"I know dear, but this time it's okay. Look over there, do you see  
the golden lights?"  
"Yes! They're so pretty Gamma! What are they?"  
"They're just for you, Mamoru, now, run over to them...I love you, Mamoru..."  
"I love you, too, Gamma....," Mamoru whispered, and felt the tears  
begin to pool in his eyes. Gamma was gone, but he had something  
to do for her. He got up and looked at his mother. Gaia was staring  
at him with a fearful look in her eyes. He knew she had probably  
heard part of what he and Gamma had been talking about, but he  
couldn't worry about that right now. He turned towards the golden  
lights, they looked like fireflies, but he knew that fireflies only  
came out at night. He began to run towards them, and heard his  
mother scream his name.  
"Mamoru!"  
He reached the sparkling lights and felt them enter his body. It  
was a strange sensation, but not unpleasant. He suddenly felt very  
strong, and turned towards his parents. He was going to call out to  
his Mother, who was on her feet and jogging towards him, when  
the sky suddenly went black. He heard Gaia scream again, and was  
shocked to see his father collapsed on the ground. Something in  
his mind clicked, and he knew what to do. Mamoru raised his small  
shaking hands towards the heavens and felt the power explode  
from his body.  
It was dark, but he wasn't frightened. A soft golden light  
surrounded his body and seemed to emanate from his chest. He  
held his small hands up towards the heavens, *...the moon....*,  
and concentrated with all the strength of his six year old mind.  
*save them....I have to save Mama....Papa's not here now....and  
Gamma.....Gamma's gone, too....* His thoughts were fragmented,  
unsure. He was oblivious to the destruction around him. Explosions  
rocked the island as chunks of the deadly meteor continued to rain  
down upon Atlantis. It had broken up in the atmosphere of Earth,  
and now fell in house sized pieces. His mother could only scream  
as her gaze traveled from the hellish scenes around her to the  
lifeless body of her husband which lay on the ground before her.  
Her eyes were wide with panic when she turned them to her son.  
She gasped as she realized that it was he who was protecting the  
castle and most of the surrounding land. A golden dome stretched  
from his small hands and made a wide circle that encompassed a  
good part of the island. The city below the castle was beyond his  
reach, however, and the macabre rain storm pelted it with the fires  
of hell. She had known about this, her mother-in-law had predicted  
these very events years before, but her mind still could not grasp  
the sheer annihilation of her homeland. Her healing senses  
shrieked as people fell with their homes. She brought her hands up  
to her ears in a futile attempt to stop the torment caused by her  
gift.   
*can't hold it....heavy....too hard...* Beads of sweat appeared on  
his brow, and his body began to shake with effort of controlling the  
protective dome. He felt something slip in his mind, and the dome  
inched inwards. He broadened his stance and put everything he  
had into the spell, but the dome did not grow. It retreated a few  
more inches, and his young mind could no longer take the  
pressure. His concentration faltered, and the dome came rushing  
toward him, the falling meteorites claiming more and more of his  
home. He managed to stop the dome mere feet from his mother,  
and held it there with all the power in his soul. Gaia was screaming  
again, as she helplessly watched the life-sustaining dome close in  
on her son.   
*Mamoru* The voice startled him. It sounded like a young girl, and  
filled him with strength. The dome grew slightly.   
*Mamoru....please answer me*   
*How do you know my name?* he replied silently.   
*I don't know....I just know I can help you....I have to help you.*  
She sounded like she was crying, and Mamoru felt tears running  
down his face as well.   
*OK.....can you save Mama?*   
*I don't know....I'll try....* The voice faded, and Mamoru felt the  
dome beginning to collapse. He focused all his energy on the  
golden crystal and just when he could hold it no longer, thin silver  
streams of energy wrapped themselves in his aura. The dome  
began to grow again, slowly. Mamoru found it easier to hold this  
time, almost as if someone was there with him, supporting him. He  
held it until the nightmarish meteor storm abated, and then he fell  
to the ground, unconscious.   
In a palace far away, a two-year old princess collapsed in her  
nursery. The frantic nanny said the girl had gone into what looked  
like a trance, smiling and crying at the same time, before she fell.   
  
  
Gaia opened her eyes to an apocalyptic scene. The city below the  
castle was decimated. Where there had once been wide streets  
filled with merchants, stately homes and graceful fountains, there  
was now only a smoking ruin. Sea water was just beginning to fill  
the deeper craters, with the intention of taking the entire island to  
it's cold, dark, depths. The castle, however, was relatively  
unharmed. The only marks on it's grand visage were a few charred  
places that still smoked slightly. The grass on which she lay was  
still green and lush, and the view to the cliffs that fell into the sea  
was the same as she remembered. She forced herself to her get up  
when she saw the small, unmoving body of her son, their  
protector. She rushed over to him and turned him face up on the  
grass. Grateful tears coursed down her face when she heard the  
soft sounds of his breath. She held his limp, sleeping, form to her  
and hugged him close as she wept for what she had lost, and what  
she had not. Some time later, his voice woke her from her reverie.   
"Mama....did I...save....our home?" he questioned in a trembling  
voice.   
"Oh yes, baby....now you can rest," she replied, smoothing his dark  
hair with her hands.   
"She helped me, Mama....the little girl.....the silver girl," he  
whispered as he drifted off to sleep.   
Gaia stared into the sleeping face of her son. His words confused  
her, but the peaceful smile on his face brought her so much joy  
that she was able to let it go for now.   
  
Rebuilding was an enormous task. There had been a few survivors,  
mostly those who had taken refuge in the castle. Gaia had  
managed to heal a handful of people who had been on the outskirts  
of the city, just inside the dome before it shrank away from them.  
Together, they had repaired the castle, and built new homes on the  
land that still rose above the sea. The castle grounds were on a  
higher plane than the unfortunate city had been, so when the sea  
claimed that ravished land, they had been spared. Their biggest  
problem now was food and supplies. There was a large stockpile in  
the castle, but it would not last forever, and with the city gone  
there was no place for them to replenish. Gaia sent an expedition  
out to sea to try and find other civilizations with which to trade.  
Rationing was necessary as weeks turned into months without  
word from the expedition. Gaia grew thin and weak, as she gave  
most of her rations to Mamoru. Another alarming discovery was  
that the remaining part of the island was slowly sinking into the  
sea.   
"Your Majesty, we have to leave this island. I and my colleagues  
have studied the information, and we predict we only have a few  
more weeks until the ocean   
consumes us all," he was trying to be calm, but was failing. He had  
been only a guard before the wrath, as they now called it, had  
come. He'd had limited experience in engineering which had grown  
substantially since, but he was still unsure of himself as he now  
advised the queen.   
"I understand, but without word from the expedition, I'm afraid..."  
she stopped mid-sentence as Mamoru came barreling into the  
room.   
"Mother!! The boat is back! The boat is back!" he shouted and ran  
out as quickly as he had come.   
Gaia and the reluctant engineer stared at each other for a moment,  
then both bolted outside to see for themselves.   
Tears of relief fell down her thin, worn face as she saw the ship  
docking at the harbor, heavy with it's cargo. She ran up to Mamoru  
and put her hands on the boys shoulders. He looked up at her and  
smiled brightly.   
"I knew they would come, the silver girl told me."   
Gaia hadn't heard him mention the silver girl since the wrath  
came, and it vaguely disturbed her on some level, but she shook  
the unpleasant thoughts out of her head and watched the weary  
sailors begin to unload their bounty.   
That night was a celebration. The feast, although wisely  
conservative, was still more food than they were accustomed to,  
and each person ate voraciously. The dancing went on well past  
midnight, when Gaia took Mamoru up to his room to sleep.   
"Mother...I need to tell you something....," the boy began slowly.   
"Yes, Mamoru, go ahead. You know you can tell me anything," Gaia  
smiled at her son.   
"I talked to the silver girl again tonight....she says we have to  
leave here," tears pooled in his midnight blue eyes, the same  
shade as Gaia's.   
"Mamoru...who is this silver girl?" she tried to keep her voice light,  
but fear welled up unbidden at his revelation. How could he know  
of her conversation with the engineer? He must have been  
listening at the door before he came into the room today. Her mind  
whirled, trying to think of a plausible explanation.   
"She helped me save us, Mother. It was her silver light that held  
the bubble together. I couldn't hold it anymore, it was too heavy.  
She came and helped me hold it," he replied, seeing the fear in his  
mother's eyes, and becoming frightened himself.   
Gaia gathered the boy in her arms, "It's alright Mamoru, don't be  
frightened. This silver girl sounds very friendly, maybe I could  
meet her next time she talks to you?"   
"I only talk to her voice, Mother. I don't know what she looks like. I  
want to meet her, too," Mamoru said, calm now, and heavy eyed.   
"Maybe we can meet her together," Gaia replied, glad that his eyes  
were closed now and he couldn't see the fear in hers anymore.   
  
Gaia walked back to her room, thinking about what Mamoru had  
said. A vision? Could it be? Antonia, Mamoru's paternal  
grandmother, had visions of the future. Maybe Mamoru had  
inherited the gift from her. He was certainly on the mark about  
them having to leave the island. Oh, what a burden for a seven  
year old to carry. Antonia had suffered because of her gift during  
her last years. She had foreseen the wrath and was helpless to  
stop it. She had known she would die, along with her son,  
Alonzion, and could only wait for the inevitable. Gaia had tried to  
make those last six years as pleasant as possible, bringing Mamoru  
in to see his precious 'Gamma' several times a day, but in the end  
it hadn't mattered. Antonia and Alonzion had died, not because of  
the wrath, but because both were connected to Atlantis at it's basic  
core, and when life left the island, life left both of them as well.  
Gaia fell into a restless sleep, hoping the her Mamoru would not  
have to suffer from his visions like Antonia had.   
Two weeks passed with the island steadily sinking into the sea.  
Gaia had ordered ships built and supplies loaded for a journey that  
would find them all a new home. The sailors from the first  
expedition told of a fertile land to the east that was almost as  
beautiful as Atlantis had once been. Finally, they were ready to  
leave, almost eight weeks after the supply ship had returned to the  
island.   
The water was visibly closer now, lapping at the castle wall on one  
side. The cliffs that had once plunged sharply to the sea were now  
only a sandy beach that was level with the water. Gaia, Mamoru,  
and almost two hundred Atlanteans boarded the two vessels and  
set sail on a clear night. Mamoru cried on his mother's shoulder as  
he watched his home get smaller and smaller on the horizon.   
  
Six months is a long time to be at sea, especially for a seven year  
old boy. The awful nausea of seasickness ravished his body for  
almost two full weeks. He grew pale and drawn, and Gaia worried  
that dehydration would take his young life. She sat patiently with  
him and helped him sip water from a wet towel. She prayed to  
whomever would listen to make him well. Her healing abilities  
didn't seem to work on Mamoru, so she was helpless. Slowly, he  
began to recover, and within the second month of the journey, he  
was almost back to normal.   
The long months at sea were a hardship on them all. They lost  
almost half of their population to an unknown illness. Gaia had  
been on one vessel, and the deaths had occurred on the other, so  
she had been unable to help them either. The toll of the deaths  
wore on her soul, and there were days when she could think of  
nothing else. Mamoru tried to bring her out of the deep depression  
that seemed to be claiming her, but was only able to draw thin  
smiles from his once light-hearted mother.   
"Mother, can you sing for me?" he asked.   
"Not today....I'm very tired, Mamoru. Can you go play on the deck  
for a while?" she replied in a hoarse voice.   
And so it went. Gaia fell deeper into her depression, and Mamoru  
took on responsibilities that no seven year old should have to bear.  
His use of the golden crystal had given him a certain maturity, but  
he was still only a boy. His despair over his mother's condition  
gave way to a bitter anger. How dare she abandon him when he  
needed her the most? Thoughts like these made him feel guilty,  
and he spent his nights crying with shame over his conflicting  
feelings. The only comfort he could find were his brief visits from  
the silver girl. Her voice would fill his mind in the darkest hours of  
the night, bringing words of comfort, and empathy.   
*Mamoru....don't cry....it hurts...*   
"I'm sorry.....you won't leave me, will you?"   
*Never....I don't think I can leave you..*   
Their conversations were never long, but always left him filled with  
a sense of well-being and strength.   
  
"Bring around the telescope. Let's have a look."   
The cry of "Land-HO!" rang out throughout the two ships. Mamoru  
ran down to his mother's cabin to tell her the news.   
"Mother! They've found land! We'll be stopping soon," he happily  
shouted.   
"Mamoru, are you sure? Oh, I hope so! " Gaia smiled at him then,  
a real smile for the first time in months. Mamoru ran to his mother  
and threw his arms around her. She returned his embrace,  
whispering words of apology and love into his hair.   
  
The weak and weary travelers rowed towards the green, dry earth  
with happy hearts. When the last of the small boats was ashore,  
Gaia stood and quieted the group so she could speak.   
"My friends, I know we have had a difficult journey, and have lost  
many of our loved-ones. It will be hard to put aside our grief and  
fear as we start our lives anew here, on this foreign land, but I  
have to ask that of each of you. We will need the full strength of  
every person to build a new Atlantis. I hereby christen this land the  
homeland of the Golden Kingdom!"   
Shouts rose up from the wayworn group. Their number had been  
reduced by more than half, but they were strong. Gaia smiled at  
her son, and thought that he was probably the strongest of them  
all.   
  



	2. Emerging Fates - Hope

Emerging Fates: Hope  
  
  
by: Usa Serenity  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Light flows.....softly at first, then stronger and brighter. Within  
this light, one can see the possibilities of perfection and the all  
too familiar poison of corruption.  
  
  
  
Hope  
  
  
In the very center of the universe there exists an impossibility. A  
void, absent of light, but the birthplace of that very essence. The  
few wise souls that have dared to venture there call it the  
cauldron. Star seeds, souls in their purest form, are constantly  
being formed in this vacuous spring of life. If you listen closely,  
you can almost hear their song as they are flung from the womb  
of creation to wherever they seem to be needed. Every so often,  
a much brighter star seed is born. One which has more purity and  
grace and wisdom than it's predecessors. And even more rarely  
than that, the purest star seeds are born. These seeds are  
eternal in their shine, and contain the combined wisdom of all the  
higher beings that control the cauldron. With this great wisdom,  
however, comes great risk of corruption. The seeds themselves  
are pure, but whether they become purely good, or purely evil is  
happenstance. There are those who will do anything to gain  
control over one of these rare seeds, and those who would give  
their very life to protect them. Our story begins with the birth of  
one such seed.  
  
  
  
  
"Just one more push, your majesty....we're almost there," the  
young doctor said, stress tainting his voice. A nearby nurse  
wiped his brow before the perspiration that had formed there  
could run into his eyes.  
The delivery was proving to be more complicated than he had  
expected. At last, the infant was in his hands. Mucus and traces  
of blood covered the pale, wrinkled baby.   
"It's a girl..." he wrapped the newborn in a soft blanket. She did  
not cry, only looked at him calmly with her crystal blue eyes. "I'm  
sorry, the sigil is not there...," he trailed off as he handed the girl  
child to her mother.   
"My baby.....I'm so glad you're finally here..." the silver-haired  
queen whispered to her daughter.   
"The sigil will appear. I have seen it in my dreams." She spoke  
more firmly to the doctor, who nodded once and gestured for the  
nurse to take the baby.  
The queen handed the infant over reluctantly, but not before  
several assurances from the nurse that she would be returned.   
Finally, convinced that her daughter would be with her again  
soon, the queen slept.  
  
The baby lay in a bassinet at the foot of the enormous state bed  
where the queen slept. She was one week old today, and still no  
evidence of a sigil. Solana Serenity was starting to worry that her  
dream had somehow deceived her. She sat on the bed and  
closed her eyes, trying to remember the vision.  
She had been in this very room. She saw herself, swollen with  
pregnancy, reading through some official papers while resting in  
the bed. A flash of light and then....the baby. A beautiful  
newborn girl now lay on the bed, dressed in the white robes of  
the royal house of Serenity. An ethereal figure, ghostly in it's  
appearance, appeared over the child. The figure turned her eyes  
on the dream Solana and smiled so beautifully that tears coursed  
down the queen's face. The figure touched one vaporous finger  
to the infants forehead and a shining, crescent moon appeared  
there, bathing the room with it's brilliant silver glow. The figure  
once again turned her eyes on the queen, this time a deep  
sadness rested there, before it faded, as did the dream. So, the  
real Solana waited and worried.   
  
The weeks turned into months, with no sign of the ethereal figure  
from the dream or the sigil that should have adorned the young  
princess's forehead. The people of the kingdom speculated and  
the doubters made their opinions widely known.  
"The royal line will end with our Queen..."  
"The baby is not chosen by the fates to rule..."  
"You know this means the destruction of our land..."  
"I have heard a prophet talk of these events....the end is close at  
hand..."  
On and on it went, with fear and doubt spreading across the  
kingdom. Solana tried to calm her people with speeches and  
meetings and anything else she could think of, but to no avail.   
The exodus had already begun. It started with only a few families  
relocating to Earth or one of the other planets, then the trickle  
turned into a stream, and the stream turned into a flood. People  
were leaving as fast at the shuttles could carry them, and by the  
time the princess had her second birthday, the population had  
dwindled to a third of what it had been. Most of those who stayed  
were either staff at the palace, or families of staff. Only a handful  
of nobles dared to brave the unknown, those who were the most  
loyal to the house of Serenity, and those who would gain by it's  
demise.   
  
  
  
"I believe you, Sola. I have known you many years, and have  
never once heard you lie," the kindly voice was raspy with age,  
but comforting to the queen.   
"Thank you, Celeste. It does help to hear those words from you.   
I am beginning to doubt myself. I have a hard time even recalling  
the vision now, much less truly believing it." Solana looked at the  
old, frail looking woman who sat across from her. She  
remembered the now wispy, white hair that once shone with a  
exotic mixture of black and gold. Celeste had been her mentor,  
her confidante, the only adult she had trusted with her life, except  
for her own mother, when she had been a child. The old healer  
had practically raised Solana. And Solana was grateful that she  
had stayed when her only son had gone to Earth many years  
ago. The older woman had been a fixture in Solana's life that  
she did not want to lose. Now she served in the role of unofficial  
advisor to the Queen, and trusted nanny to the princess.  
"Sola, you must believe in yourself. If you saw the sigil, it will be  
there, you only have to be patient. The fates don't have a  
timetable. They will appear when it is necessary," Celeste  
smiled and was rewarded with a slight smile in return. She patted  
the knee of her precious Sola and for a moment saw her as the  
child she used to be.   
  
Celeste walked to the small nursery where Princess Usagi  
Serenity spent most of her day. The youngster had just woken up  
from her nap and was fussing at the nurse that was trying to lift  
her from the crib. Celeste moved in quickly and took the child  
before her anger turned to tears, as usually happened in children  
that age. Usagi grinned broadly at the site of her nanny, and  
went to play happily when Celeste set her on the floor. With the  
princess occupied with her blocks, Celeste began to daydream  
about the days when Sola had played while she watched.   
  
She took her position as a healer very seriously. It was an honor  
to be appointed to the palace, and even more of one to be  
assigned to the princess. Her son was not so honored. He  
resented his mother's servitude to the house of Serenity from the  
time he turned fifteen and was shunned by the daughter of a  
noble and referred to as the 'healer's son.' He didn't even have  
a gift to fall back on. Only the women in his family held the  
healing power. As soon as he was of age, he insisted that he be  
allowed to continue his education on Earth, where he wasn't  
labeled. Celeste agreed reluctantly, and watch him board the  
shuttle with great sadness. Letters from her son were rare, and  
visits nonexistent, but he seemed to be happy, so Celeste took  
comfort in that small detail. She had been shocked, but joyful,  
when he returned suddenly with a wife in tow. Celeste grew  
close to her daughter-in-law, and cheerfully spread the news  
when the pregnancy was announced. After the birth, she would  
often bring her beautiful dark haired granddaughter to the palace  
where she watched over Princess Solana. As the years went by,  
the two little girls, only three years apart, became fast friends.   
Celeste received another shock several years later, this one not  
so pleasant, when he son announced that he was taking his  
family back to Earth. His father-in-law was a noble there, and he  
wanted his daughter to grow up in the 'right class.'  
Celeste was crushed, but not as much as the fifteen year old  
princess, who was losing her best friend, her only friend that  
didn't treat her like the royalty that she was.   
This time, Celeste cried her tears at the palace, because  
watching the shuttle take away her granddaughter was just too  
painful. This time, her tears were shared by a princess who felt  
the same way.   
  
Her daydreaming mind was yanked from it's reverie by a cry from  
her charge. The small princess was crouched on the floor with  
her arms extended, mumbling under her breath. Beads of sweat  
dotted her forehead and tears rolled down her chubby face. The  
odd thing was, that through it all, she was smiling. Celeste  
watched, mesmerized, as thin streams of silver light circled  
around the princess and flowed out of the room. Usagi cried out  
once more and a blinding light flared in the nursery. Celeste ran  
frantically to the princess as soon as her eyesight was restored,  
and found the girl passed out, curled up on her side. Soft snoring  
sounds brought relief to the old healer, that was soon replaced by  
awe as she spied the silver crescent moon shining on the young  
girl's forehead.  
  
The old healer gently lifted the young princess and carried her to  
the ornate silver crib that stood in an alcove under an image of a  
unicorn frozen in stained glass. Usagi didn't stir when her  
coverlet was pulled up under her chubby chin, and she was  
tucked in for what would turn out to be a very long nap. When  
she was sure the little princess was snug and still sleeping  
soundly, she went over to a small crystal panel set into the  
nursery wall and spoke softly.   
  
Solana raced into the room a few minutes later, smiling broadly.   
"Are you sure? It is there?" she questioned.  
"Yes Sola, I saw it with my own eyes. It's still visible if you care  
to take a look."  
Solana moved quietly towards the crib, and sighed with relief  
when she saw the slight silver glow that was evident on her  
daughter's forehead.   
She returned to where Celeste was sitting and let herself  
collapse into the soft cushions of the small sofa.   
"I thought this day would never come," she said softly.  
"And I told you the fates didn't have a timetable. Sola....there's  
something you should know about how this all came about,"  
Celeste's tone became serious as she met the queen's crystal  
blue eyes.  
Celeste told Solana what had happened, and watched the  
confusion appear in the queen's eyes as she finished the story.  
"Are you sure that's what she said?" Solana asked incredulously.  
"I'm positive," Celeste replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
The events that led to the sigil being revealed were not disclosed  
to anyone but the Queen and her closest advisors, and one detail  
was kept from all but the Queen herself. A miracle, the true  
prophecy, was what it was being hailed as by the people of the  
Moon Kingdom. Celebrations went on for days, and feasts were  
consumed in the princess's honor for weeks. Solana only felt  
relief.   
  
Some of those who had fled the Moon, returned, and soon, the  
unease of the two previous years was forgotten. The kingdom  
flourished, and the princess grew into a lovely girl. What she  
lacked in grace, she made up for in kindness and compassion.   
She wept with her mother at the death of her nanny, Celeste, and  
held Solana's hand for comfort during the funeral. Whether it  
was for her own comfort or her Mother's was only known between  
the two. She felt a strange pull that drew her eyes to a striking  
woman with long dark hair and a very handsome boy of about  
fourteen during the service, and felt a wave of familiarity when  
she met the boy's eyes, and could see he clearly felt the same.   
She saw him mouth the words "silver girl?", and she felt dizzy  
and out of breath. When she collapsed, Solana thought it was  
only from grief, as she was not far from that state herself. As she  
carried her daughter back towards the palace, a pair of midnight  
blue eyes caught her gaze, and recognition tried to spark. The  
dark haired woman to whom the eyes belonged seemed to feel  
the same, and gave a delicate wave and a sad smile to Solana as  
she passed.  
"Who was that, Mother?" the boy asked.  
"Just someone I used to know...." she replied pensively.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi awoke in the dark. The dream had been unsettling, but not  
unpleasant. She grabbed her diary that was always on the table  
by her bed and began to record the dream on it's pages. It had  
been her Mother that had first suggested that she write down her  
dreams. It helped Usagi understand them better, but not  
completely. As she struggled to describe the boy from her  
dream, it struck her that she had seen this boy in real life. Just  
this afternoon, at the funeral, to be exact. The same inky black  
hair, the same deep blue eyes, but much younger than the man  
in her dream. She was comforted by the fact that he was real,  
and not just some figment of her imagination. She imagined them  
dancing together, and flushed pink at the thought. Well, she  
thought, that will have to wait. I won't even be allowed to go to  
balls until I'm fourteen, and that's four years away. Usagi sighed  
and lay down on her pillow, trying to go back to sleep.  
  
While Usagi was dreaming about the dark haired boy, Solana  
was kneeling at the crystal tower.   
"Oh Celeste....I know it was her! I have missed her so much over  
these years! And now that you've gone, she had no reason to  
come back." Tears began to flow as the realization hit her. She  
laid her cheek on the cold marble floor and cried like a child.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On Usagi's fourteenth birthday, she was ushered into her  
mother's chambers by Luna, the mauian advisor that tutored her  
on occasion.  
"You needed to see me?" Usagi asked.  
"Yes, today, you came of age." Solana took Usagi's hand and led  
her over to a small sofa by the window. "Within the next two  
years, you must choose a suitor to be your husband," Solana  
inwardly smiled at the open mouthed shock on her daughter's  
face. "But, that is not why I called you here. Today is also the  
day that you learn about your birthright."  
Usagi was still reeling from the first revelation. She was  
speechless as her mother poured tea from delicate china pot into  
equally delicate cups.   
"Husband??"  
"Yes, Usagi, but not today. Two years is a long time. I'm sure  
you will have many suitors to choose from." Solana handed one  
cup to Usagi and was amused by the girl's trembling hands.  
Usagi somehow managed to compose herself and asked, "What  
do you mean by birthright?"  
"For many generations, the women in our royal line have had a  
power. We are able to control a crystal, the ginziushou."  
"Ginzuishou?" Usagi repeated.  
"Ginziushou. It is very powerful, almost infinitely so, but it does  
have a price. To use the full power almost always leads to the  
death of the one who wields it. There is a legend of one of our  
ancestors who could completely control the ginzuishou, and used  
it to destroy a great enemy without giving her life, but that legend  
is ancient. She is said now to watch over the birth of the souls of  
all Serenity's," Solana paused to wipe a stray tear from her  
daughter's cheek. Usagi's tears came unexpectedly, and both  
were surprised at their appearance.  
"Don't cry, my darling, it is only a legend," Solana continued to  
brush the errant tears from Usagi's face.  
"It sounds so lonely...." Usagi whispered.  
Solana looked at her dispirited daughter and realized for the first  
time the depth of Usagi's empathy. She rushed on to try to get  
Usagi past the despair of the old legend, "It is time for you to  
receive your part of the ginzuishou. It is a sacred time in our  
family when a mother passes the ginzuishou to her daughter.   
Hold out your hand." Solana lifted the fine silver chain that  
always hung around her neck to reveal an intricate looking locket.   
She opened it carefully and soft light flowed over them both.   
Usagi's eyes widened at the sight of the ginzuishou. It looked  
almost like a large diamond, faceted and glittering. Solana  
waved her hand over the crystal and it rose up from the locket  
and floated in the air.   
"Now, close you eyes and concentrate," Solana said.  
Usagi closed her eyes and felt a warm aura surround her. It was  
over very quickly and when she opened her eyes, a locket on a  
fine silver chain hung around her neck. She lifted it up and  
opened it and smiled when she saw a smaller version of her  
mother's ginzuishou.   
"I hear it singing...," Usagi said, then her brow furrowed, "It's  
looking for it's other half..."  
"Yes, the ginzuishou has it's own song. Only the most powerful  
of the Serenitys can hear it. I could only barely make it out. Is it  
very clear to you?" Solana asked.  
"Yes, it's.....sad.....lonely, but hopeful. Is this because you gave  
part of it to me?" Usagi's empathetic nature once again had her  
weeping.   
"No, darling. Only the power was split. The crystal itself is really  
just an illusion, an outward manifestation of the ginzuishou, which  
has no form but pure, silver light. The other half the ginzuishou is  
singing about is also part of an old legend. It is said that the  
ginzuishou was once a braid of gold and silver light, and the  
crystal that was manifested was like an infinity sign, gold on one  
side, and silver on the other," Solana explained the mysterious  
tale as her own mother had once told her.   
"Is it true?" Usagi asked with the innocence on a child.  
"No one knows for sure, I don't know that we ever will," Solana  
replied.  
Usagi was silent, but her thoughts were almost frantic in there  
insistence that she had seen that gold and silver braid of light  
before. Solana watched her intently, knowing with all her  
motherly instincts that something was disturbing Usagi.   
"It will be okay, Mother. I can hear the song very clearly. My  
destiny is to complete the ginzuishou, and I think I've already  
begun." Usagi smiled brilliantly at her mother, and Solana  
embraced the young princess, someone knowing that time was  
short for both of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
